


Smile Flower

by kittenjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, coupshan, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenjun/pseuds/kittenjun
Summary: Short Jeongcheol AU"I want to spend so many days, months, years or if possible a lifetime with you from this day onwards"





	Smile Flower

“Hannie, stop crying now, please.” Cheol  
said as he tried to hold Jeonghan but he stopped himself.

“Cheollie, you know how much I love you  
right?” Jeonghan said in between his sobs.

“Ofcourse, Hannie. I know that, and I love  
you too so damn much. I love so much that it’s hurting me too much seeing you cry because of me.” Jeonghan keeps looking at Seungcheol while his tears are continuously streaming down his face. Seungcheol wants to hug him, kiss away his tears and assure him and he did nothing wrong. It’s all Seungcheol’s fault.

“Cheollie, can you still remember how you  
made me say “yes” and you promised that you’ll never hurt and you’ll never let my cry out of sadness?” Jeonghan cried more after asking that, straightly looking at Seungcheol’s face. 

Seungcheol smiled bitterly. He remembered  
that one day when he asked Jeonghan to be his boyfriend on their high school graduation. Jeonghan asked him what is it that he wants as a gift since Jeonghan didn’t prepare any. He just leaned in closer to him before he said “I just want you and your kiss.” Jeonghan hit him in the chest then while he’s blushing. He keeps on teasing Jeonghan and Jeonghan will just ask him to shut up. But then, him being such a tease replied Jeonghan with “make me shut up, then”. Jeonghan was about to cover his mouth with his hand but Seungcheol was so quick to stop him. He pulled Jeonghan closer to him. They were just inches apart and they’re just looking at each other until Seungcheol speak again. “Yoon Jeonghan, I just want to spend so many days, months, years or if possible a lifetime with you from this day onwards. I’m serious when I said that you’re the gift I want. Please be my boyfriend, Hannie.” Jeonghan smiled sweetly at him before he kiss him and said his “yes” in between their kiss. Seungcheol feels like he was the happiest that time. He vowed to never make Jeonghan cry. He vowed not to hurt him not unless he wants to bite his arms. His last statement made Jeonghan laugh. 

“We were happy back then.” Jeonghan  
smiled bitterly as he wipes his tears again. “We were happy the day after that and even years after that. We’re happy with our unplanned dates, we were just happy even if we’re just cuddling each other, I’m happy everytime you pepper me kisses, I’m happy seeing you stupud stuff just to make me smile when I feel down and most of all I’m happy everytime I made you the happiest. But what happen now? It fucking hurts, Choi Seungcheol. I just want to punch you for making me cry like this, for hurting me this much.”

“Hannie, please. It’s not my intention to hurt  
you.”

“I understand that it’s really not your  
intention to leave me like this. But what still lingers inside my head is the fact that you’ve left me.”

“I’m so sorry, Hannie.”

“I love you, Cheollie, I’m so sorry that I  
wasn’t able to do anything to make you stay with me.” Jeonghan said while caressing Seungcheol’s face. Seungcheol’s happy face. Jeonghan’s talking to Seungcheol’s picture that was displayed beside his coffin adorned with different kinds of flowers while Seungcheol’s soul was there beside Jeonghan. He’s there but he can’t comfort Jeonghan. He tried many times times to hug him but he always stop along the way since he knows he doesn’t have the capability to touch him. “I want to send you off without a heavy heart but I can’t. I’m still not ready to let you go. I love so much that it’s so hard for me to let you go, so much more to send you off. This is not the ending I’ve dreamed for us. But I know you’ll better now, no more needles, no chemo, you’ll no longer feel pain anymore. I love you so so much, Choi Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol hates himself for being weak.  
He hates himself for not fighting against his disease. Seungcheol was diagnosed with Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia five years ago. Since then he tried his very best to fight his disease, Jeonghan’s there to battle with him but to no avail his body surrendered years after.

Someone called Jeonghan’s name and  
informed him that they have to carry Seungcheol’s coffin already. Jeonghan just nod as more tears streamed down his face. No matter how hard it is for Jeonghan he decided to be one of those who will carry Seungcheol’s coffin. He knows that only relatives are allowed to do that but he pleaded Seungcheol’s parents. 

When they reached the cemetery there’s a  
short mass for Seungcheol. And a short eulogy from Seungcheol’s close friend. But with Jeonghan, instead of delivering his message or tell stories how great Seungcheol is, he just sing a song for him. Even his voice is cracking while singing he still continue. He sing Smile Flower, the song Seungcheol used to sing to him until he fall asleep. Jeonghan continue singing despite the lump in his throat, until their friends started off singing with him and even Jeonghan doesn’t know that Seungcheol’s soul is there, he sing with him, with them. Jeonghan’s sobs become louder aa he continue singing, he managed to finished the song despite being a mess. After he finished singing, their friends goes to him and hugged him. Seungcheol badly wants to hug him also. Jeonghan doesn’t deserve to be hurt like this. Jeonghan’s loud cry was heard as Seungcheol’s coffin was being pushed down the grave. Their friend is holding Jeonghan as he became the weakest. 

“I’m so sorry, Hannie. I’m sorry for hurting  
you this much. Please, forgive me. I love you so much. If we will be born again in the next lifetime. I pray that I’ll still meet you and love you. I’ll never get tired of loving you, Hannie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
